Sebelum Pagi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dua cangkir kopi agar mereka tetap terjaga sampai pagi. Platonic Relationships.


Touken Ranbu © DMM, Nitroplus. No profit gained from this fanwork. Hasil rikues dari Izumi Tetsuya dengan prompt 'Malam dan Kopi'. Semoga menikmati.

* * *

[ **Sebelum Pagi** ]

Lewat tengah malam, unit ketiga baru pulang dari ekspedisi.

Tampak jelas di muka mereka lelah serta kantuk, ingin lekas berjumpa futon dan tidur sampai pagi. Sebagai pemimpin dalam ekspedisi, Nikkari tidak bisa langsung beristirahat. Ia harus melaporkan hasil pengamatannya kepada Aruji. Mengetuk pintu tiga kali, lantas pintu bergeser dan ia masuk untuk berbincang sejenak. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ia keluar dari ruangan dengan disertai desah napas lega. Misi selesai.

Nikkari melangkah menuju kamarnya, hendak beristirahat. Di koridor, ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Shokudaikiri. Lelaki itu juga rupanya baru pulang ekspedisi dan akan melapor pada Aruji.

"Sudah tiga malam kita pulang nyaris bersamaan, eh."

Shokudaikiri hanya bergumam lalu melambaikan tangan. Nikkari memandang kepergian lelaki itu dalam diam sebelum sebuah ide tercetus tiba-tiba. Ia memanggil Shokudaikiri dan menawarkan sesuatu.

"Mau ngeteh?"

"Di jam satu pagi?"

Nikkari mengulas senyum sebagai jawaban. Shokudaikiri berlalu. Nikkari berbelok arah menuju dapur, berniat membuat dua cangkir teh. Anehnya, ia justru terdiam dan berpikir mungkin lebih baik kalau mereka membuat tehnya bersama-sama. Lagi pula, bukankah mereka sering bercengkerama sampai pagi—dengan dua cangkir teh dan kue kastela pemberian Hachisuka?

Nikkari duduk menyamankan diri, memain-mainkan ujung gelas kosong. Sejujurnya ia agak kecewa mendengar jawaban lelaki itu—katanya; di jam satu pagi diakhiri tanya, seolah heran … seolah … seolah mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia menggeliat sekilas, lalu menempelkan pipi pada meja makan. Barangkali karena sudah sebulan terakhir mereka dipisah, tidak lagi berada dalam satu unit, dan minum teh berdua tidak lagi terasa sama.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Aoe-kun?"

Ia lekas menegakkan tubuh. "Ah, tidak juga."

Shokudaikiri melangkah masuk, mengambil gelas, mendidihkan air. Nikkari menopang dagu, memandang siluet lelaki itu yang begitu tinggi dan perkasa. Shokudaikiri juga sangat terampil dalam berbagai hal. Terlalu sempurna. Heh. Tentu saja, sebab dia adalah tachi kesayangan Lord Date Masamune, pikirnya sederhana.

"Kupikir kau sudah membuatkan tehnya untukku."

Nikkari tertawa, entah kenapa. "Kau mau aku buatkan?"

"Hmmm … apa tidak sebaliknya?"

Hening sejenak.

"Omong-omong, aku mau kopi saja," katanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

Dua cangkir kopi untuk mengubah suasana, tanpa kue kastela. Air mendidih tertuang ke dalam gelas, nyaris penuh. Keduanya duduk berhadapan, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan (meski tetap berakhir sama; tertangkap basah saling memandang lantas berdeham untuk melenyapkan kegugupan). Nikkari tertawa lagi. Baginya, hal itu sangat lucu. Ada malam di mana mereka saling terpikat—mata terikat, tubuh menyatu, bibir saling membungkam. Tapi malam ini mereka bahkan saling menghindari pandangan, seperti sepasang remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Shokudaikiri tersenyum, barangkali karena alasan yang sama ketika Nikkari tertawa.

"Sudah lama juga, ya."

"Sudah lama apa?" Nikkari menggoda.

"Banyak hal." Shokudaikiri menolak terpancing. "Kadang aku berpikir untuk meminta Aruji agar aku bisa kembali satu unit denganmu, Aoe-kun."

"Kenapa bisa begitu."

Lelaki itu menunduk, memandang kopinya yang mengepul panas. Aah, Nikkari masih senang menggoda. Padahal jawabannya sudah begitu jelas. "Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Ajakan ngeteh bersama sudah cukup menjelaskan—di saat badanku terasa sakit dan mataku berat. Meski kita berakhir minum kopi dan bukannya teh."

"Untuk mengubah suasana."

Nikkari mengangguk. "Ya, aku paham."

"Dan untuk membuat kita sanggup terjaga."

Kalimat pamungkas dari Shokudaikiri membuatnya bisu sejenak. Lalu, mereka saling memandang, menelisik. Nikkari mencoba meraba-raba maksud dari kalimat tersebut—benarkah seperti yang telah ia duga? Terjaga untuk kembali bertukar cerita—diselingi kecupan dan belaian-belaian? Ia menundukkan kepala, memandang riak-riak kecil pada cangkir kopinya. Ia melihat lengan yang lebih besar merayap perlahan, menyentuh lengannya, menautkan jari-jemari.

Nikkari pandai menggoda dengan kata. Shokudaikiri menggoda langsung melalui sentuhan. Ini akan menjadi malam untuk mereka melepas kerinduan.[]

* * *

 **2:41 AM – April 14, 2018**


End file.
